


A Future Worth Fighting For

by Nurse_Mari



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurse_Mari/pseuds/Nurse_Mari
Summary: Leon tells him to dream of his future. He does.





	A Future Worth Fighting For

Elliot gasped as he felt Leon suck on his pulse point, marking him, owning him. Elliot felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside out. The troubling thing was that he craved this, he wanted Leon to consume him, to wreck him and put him back together again. This moment had been something he had been anticipating, fantasizing for months. He had shared some thoughts in a few letters he had written to Leon about how he imagined his reunion would go.

“So good for me, babe” the praise was going straight to his dick that was still trapped in his briefs and currently lacking the sweet friction that he was craving. Elliot undulated his hips grinding into Leon laps to signal his growing need and dwindling patience when Leon laughed. ‘So impatient ‘

“I’ve been waiting for this for months, I’ve been patient enough.” Elliot reminded him.

Leon had done a short bid upstate for six months. Elliot went and visited him faithfully on Tuesdays and their meetings were pretty tame although his letters to Leon had definitely grew in intensity and now Elliot wanted Leon to stop teasing him.

Leon worked his way back from making love bites on his neck to light kisses on his jaw line till he was back to Elliot’s inviting kiss swollen lips. Leon began passionately kissing him on the mouth, exploring his mouth, pulling out moans from Elliot who bit down lightly on Leon’s lips. squirming into Leon’s lap trying to get some friction on his dick, when he felt Leon harden underneath him.

“Please just fuck me already,’ Elliot whined. Leon leaned back a bit and took in Elliot’s appearance, half-lidded eyes, bruised lips, voice heady and thick with need. Elliot was always beautiful but right now he was purely fuckable, he loved that he was hard and needy for him, let go his inhibitions and just felt with Leon. 

Leon lifted Elliot up from their position on the couch and plopped him onto the bed. Elliot took the opportunity to kick of his briefs letting out a hiss as his cock became free hitting the cool air. He grabbed it to squeeze at the base when he felt the bed dip and soon a lubed finger began spreading him open circling and then slicking his rim slowly pressing in to the knuckle. Elliot pushed down on his finger signaling that he was ready for more. Leon didn’t tease him much longer and slid in another finger fucking his hole and stretching him with two fingers.

“Almost there,” Leon murmured into his thigh as he slipped in the third finger to the knuckle and continued to stretch Elliot when he nudged his prostate. ‘Fu..aahhh, Leon please… I’m ready so ready.’ Elliot tried to fuck himself on his fingers trying to get Leon to press on that spot again.  
Suddenly Leon’s fingers retreated, and he pressed himself slowly into Elliot careful not to hurt him as he bottomed out. Elliot felt full, and was trying to focus his breathing. He had been worked up for a while now and didn’t want this to be over before it really began. He opened his eyes to see Leon looking down at him, searching probably for signs of discomfort. Elliot pulled Leon into a fierce kiss as he rolled his hips down further impaling himself. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, maybe Mr. Robot was right when he said that he has been repressing his desires for so long that now he’s making up for lost time. Fuck, now he’s agreeing with that lunatic.

Elliot was pulled out of his thoughts when Leon pulled out to the tip, angled his hips some and thrusted forward starting a full onslaught on his prostate. ‘Yes! Fu..ck, been wanting you to fuck me.’ Elliot stroked his length when Leon slapped his hand away and began to jerk his dick in sync with his thrust. Elliot was there teetering the edge, walking that fine line between pure, unadulterated pleasure and caught in the moment listening to Leon’s moans, both their own kind of pleasure. All Elliot needed was just a little more, he was so close to white hot pleasure spreading through his vines when Leon pulled out and squeezed the base of his cock. He let out something keen to a whimper and sob. He reached for Leon trying to pull him close when Leon took his arms and placed them above his head.  
He didn’t understand why Leon was doing this when he wanted to cum, he needed to cum. His dick felt like it was going to burst at any moment and wished that he would just give him what he wanted. Leon wrapped his hand around his throat experimentally at first looking for any sign of discomfort. Elliot placed a hand atop of his and gave him a nod and a smirk.

“ hmmm, you seem desperate for it, in fact I think you’ve been desperate for it for a while” Leon chuckled, clearly enjoying torturing Elliot further. Leon applied more pressure on Elliot’s neck, constricting his airways. Elliot’s face twisted with pleasure as he arched his head back, his mouth hung open and breathless as Leon gladly started thrusting again in earnest. Elliot began to struggle some from the pleasure of it, his consciousness fraying at the seams.

His orgasm ripped through his entire body, starting slowly at first, but Leon kept up the pace and soon a second more intense wave tore through him. Leaving him twitching from over sensitivity. Leon’s hands loosened a bit on Elliot’s neck, and he pulled in some air.

Elliot all felt was pleasure lighting every nerve in his body as his orgasm wash over him as air returned to his lungs. It was an impossible high that he didn’t ever want to come down from. Leon thrust in a few more times and was pulled to the edge with him and was filling him. 

They laid on the bed facing each other both with a goofy smile on their face thanks to the endorphins trying to catch their breath. Leon sat up and went into the bathroom to get a rag, and came back to wipe Elliot down. After Leon carefully wiped them both down he hung the damp towel on the edge of the basket. He checked the locks and made his way back to join Elliot back on the bed, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

‘You good?’ Elliot didn’t possess much energy after their lovemaking, but did hum contentedly as Leon massaged his scalp. Elliot felt the faint sense of relief to be back united in Leon’s arms, to know that he was safe and for the time being not under some threat while following out orders. He wanted to etch this moment in his memory. Scorch the way Leon’s lips felt against skin into his memory banks, so he could never forget. He drifted off into sleep as he listened to the rise and fall of Leon’s breathing. This was it, his future that was worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this one to Devin.  
> First time publishing smut. Comments, Kudos are welcome. You can share theories or head cannons with me at @chicg33k on tumblr.


End file.
